


If I go crazy, then will you still call me Superman?

by Salmon_I



Series: Kryptonite [1]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, But the Pod Squad are still aliens, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23717728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmon_I/pseuds/Salmon_I
Summary: The three from the bar had stumbled out the front, and the one with the gun aimed it at them - firing off two shots that somehow missed.“He’s going to bring the undead for miles.”  Isobel hissed in irritation.“Dammit, I needed those supplies.”  Maria slammed her hand on the wheel in frustration.“You needed liquor?”  Isobel gave her an unimpressed look.“It’s the apocalypse, you think people don’t like to drink?”  Maria countered.“Well, sure, if they can find it.  Wait, are you saying-?”“The Wild Pony?  Bar and Trading Post? Maybe you’ve heard of it, if you’ve talked to anyone in recent years.  Or were you too  busy honing your mysterious skills on a mountain somewhere?”
Relationships: Maria DeLuca/Isabel Evans
Series: Kryptonite [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912429
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25
Collections: Time After Time: A Roswell New Mexico Alternate Era AU Event





	If I go crazy, then will you still call me Superman?

A crash and a curse jarred Maria awake from where she'd curled up in one of the backrooms of the abandoned liquor store. It had been too late to load up the supplies she’d found and take the trip back to The Wild Pony the previous evening. Instead, she had set things in front of the door as an alarm, and laid out her sleeping bag in a more defensible room. The backdoor was located to the right of the room she’d chosen, and the window was large enough to get through. If it was undead that wandered in, she had multiple points of escape. The cursing ruled that possibility out, though.

Rolling up the sleeping bag silently and securing the bags she carried were done with practiced ease. She could just slip out the window - her truck was located in the back, hidden from view from anyone coming in from the road.

How many were there, though, she wondered. She might be able to scare them off or bluff her way out. She hated the idea of not securing the supplies she had come looking for. She toyed with the knives on her belt, thinking, before moving carefully into the hall, creeping closer to spy the main area of the store. Three people. She’d faced down more than that before and won.

Squaring her shoulders, she moved forward. “My companions will be back any minute. I suggest you be on your way by then.” Her voice was confident and cocky.

Two of the three froze - their hands already full of the crates she’d come to collect. The third wasn’t as easily cowed. “Don’t worry, we’ll be gone by then.” He pulled out a gun and pointed it at her.

Shit. Not many travelers still had guns. In the ten-plus years since things had all started, supplies had dwindled. She’d heard rumors of some larger colonies and forts making their own bullets - but they definitely weren’t sharing. She held up her hands in surrender. “Our bad luck.”

“Where did your companions go?”

She hadn’t expected to carry the bluff so far. “Car parts from a store a few blocks over.”

“Where’s your vehicle?”

“They have it.”

“How many?”

“Five.” Hopefully that would be enough to make them want to hurry.

“Convenient. I have six bullets.” His finger began to squeeze the trigger, only the gun for some reason was sent flying out of his hand. “What the hell?” He backed away.

Maria had no more ideas than he had for that question, but it was answered when Isobel Evans charged through the door, taking down all three of her attackers in a flurry of kicks and punches. Of all turns this could have taken - this was not one she’d anticipated. She hadn’t seen Isobel Evans since the undead attacks had begun right before high school graduation. If you’d asked her then, she’d probably have chalked her up to one of her classmates that most likely got eaten in the first few weeks. Having her turn up, kickboxing her attackers? That was a new weird.

“Run.” Isobel grabbed her arm, and pulled her toward the door.

“No, this way.” Maria yanked back - heading for the back hallway.

“Where are you going?” Isobel hissed, but followed anyway. She didn’t ask again when she spotted the other exit, and the two of them escaped out the side of the building.

“My truck is back here.” Maria told her, but her path was blocked when a fourth assailant appeared, blocking the alley. Isobel didn’t even slow down - just kicked him to the side and kept running. Maria followed on her heels. Her truck was thankfully untouched. They climbed into opposite sides, and Maria started the engine. “What are you doing here, anyway?” She finally thought to ask.

Isobel raised her eyebrows at her. “Saving your ass.”

“I could have handled it.” She insisted, rounding the liquor store back to the main road.

“Really looked it.” Isobel commented.

The three from the bar had stumbled out the front, and the one with the gun aimed it at them - firing off two shots that somehow missed.

“He’s going to bring the undead for miles.” Isobel hissed in irritation.

“Dammit, I needed those supplies.” Maria slammed her hand on the wheel in frustration.

“You needed liquor?” Isobel gave her an unimpressed look.

“It’s the apocalypse, you think people don’t like to drink?” Maria countered.

“Well, sure, if they can find it. Wait, are you saying-?”

“The Wild Pony? Bar and Trading Post? Maybe you’ve heard of it, if you’ve talked to anyone in recent years. Or were you too busy honing your mysterious skills on a mountain somewhere?”

“Something like that.” Isobel told her. “You run it?”

“Liz and I do, yeah.”

“Liz Ortecho?”

“No, my other life long friend called Liz.”

“I’ve been gone awhile.” Isobel reminded her.

“Whatever. Where do you need dropped off? Which town or fort is yours?” She was already thinking of the nearest ones, when the answer caught her off guard.

“None of them.” Isobel shrugged.

“You can’t have survived alone all this time.”

“Says the woman who nearly got shot trying to bluff her way into crates of liquor.”

“I found them first. And I’ve survived just fine, thanks.”

“Sure. You run a bar in the apocalypse that you apparently need to scavenge for liquor for-”

“We make our own liquor, too, but people pay more if you can find stuff from The Before. Makes them all nostalgic.” Maria corrected her. “And what do you do, other than wander about beating up guys with guns like some sort of wannabe vigilante?”

“I avoid people. Living or dead.”

There was something in the way she said it that made Maria pause. Something pushing at her psychic senses that told her there was more to the words than met the eye. But she couldn’t quite place her finger on it. Fear, sure, but everyone was running on fear these days. But this wasn’t the same sort of fear.

“Well, I have some other places to check before I head back, so where do you want me to drop you off?”

“I’m figuring I’m good right here.” Isobel told her with a grin, leaning back against her passenger seat. “Just consider me the muscle for your supply run, keeping your pretty ass safe.”

“Good to know you found time to look at my ass while running for our lives.” Maria sniped, figuring Isobel would back down, but instead, she just grinned at her.

“Mine’s nicer, but yours is pretty.” 

“Your skinny ass? Please.” She quipped back. “And I don’t need your help. I don’t need a hero.”

Isobel shrugged again. “Too bad, cuz I’m going to be yours anyway.”

The tone was far too sincere for the cocky words, and Maria hated that her heart actually leaped at them. She should pull over to the side of the road, and kick Isobel Evans out of her truck. It was the smart thing to do. She’d been an absolute bitch in high school, she knew absolutely nothing about what she had been up to in the years since the apocalypse started, and just because she had saved her life and was offering to protect her without asking anything in return was no reason to go all gooey.

She kept driving.


End file.
